Previous attempts in decontaminating air have involved filtering. Unfortunately, filtering does not eliminate pathogens or destroy microorganisms present in the air. Other attempts in providing systems for decontaminating air have involved the use of ultraviolet light and/or ozone production in bulky systems or systems requiring permanent fixation into the existing HVAC structure. These systems are generally confined to a single location or require modification of existing HVAC structures. Other attempts in providing systems for decontaminating air have provided ultraviolet light and/or ozone production, but have failed to utilize the ultraviolet light or ozone in a system that generates a high velocity of air, which cleans and sanitizes a room.